Visit
by just-a-shadow-of-death
Summary: Ritsu thinks about his future while being blind and about Soubi.


**Ahhhhh, we need more of RitsuxSoubi fics. I love them so much.**

* * *

When Ritsu sensei first came into consciousness, he didn't worry about his eye sight, the pain was terrible but that wasn't a problem now, the first thing he realized was that he wouldn't be able to see his Soubi again!. He was devastated. That beautiful face will now always be stuck in his memories, with no way of refreshing it once in a while. It had taken him forever to meet Soubi again, he had used the brat Ritsuka to come to this school just so he could meet _him_. Meet Soubi kun, and now this had happened.

Yes, his body had gotten weak and hadn't been able to protect himself. Maybe he should have kept Soubi Kun for himself. Maybe then he and Soubi would have been partners, Soubi would have been his fighter just like his mother was before him. Why did he kept losing everything he loved?

_He should have listened to Soubi before giving him away. Giving him to a monster._ That same monster who had taken away the only thing that he had left, _watching_, he knew he wouldn't be able to touch Soubi again, but at least when he looked at him, saw that he was alright, He felt delighted and aroused.

The last time they had talked, it was a few hours ago. He had talked to Soubi about his future, Soubi had thought of retirement. He had been overjoyed, _Maybe you should spend time here, teach the young ones? _He had suggested. But he was rejected right away, a painful sting to his heart. Soubi wasn't as foolish as he was before, he had grown.

"I should start looking for Ritsuka" Soubi said roughly, turning away from him and walking past.

Ritsu didn't want him to leave, he wanted him to stay, have a nice long chat. _Why for the love of anyone would an intruder show up to school now? When Soubi Kun had finally come back after such a long time?. _

"How can you do that? You obviously can't hear his voice?" Anything to make him not go. Stay, whatever worked. Make him feel he wasn't worth a fighter anymore!

"I have legs don't I? I'll find him the normal way."

And then he left. His last memory of Soubi Kun, Anger was present at the time and hate. He didn't want that to be his last memory, but now it couldn't be helped.

He touched his bandages, so painful. He couldn't put pressure on his two bruised eyes. _What a sick monster! He wasn't human, that was it! Semei. _He wondered, What was his problem? Besides the personal grudge that he had against him. Why was he even after the seven moons?

His eyes stinged, he wondered if he was crying. Because it wouldn't surprise him. He was wrecked, the pills in his system were making him faint, but he wouldn't give in again. The first time was enough. Only Soubi could make the pain go away! _A kiss?_ He doubted that would ever happen. He hadn't kissed him for years.

He wished he had kissed him before, a few hours ago. When they had met, but Soubi had changed so much. He was more fierce, there was hate in him which was directed towards him and that had hurt him, and he was more rough. He had had a hard time holding on to him arm before Soubi had pulled it way, kissing him would have needed so much more then what he had.

The years of calling him once in a while, asking him to visit the school,_ him_, they were useless now. If he couldn't see him, there was no point. Talking was out of the question, the way Soubi talked to him, it was wrong. Feeling him up was out of the question, or thoughts. But he still wished he could. Touch him, kiss him, hug him, talk to him like he used to before. Before he had given him away! Too late for everything now.

….

….

"I want to meet him!" For the last time before he leaves.

"Who?" the boy had asked innocentlly.

"Soubi Kun, before leaving make sure he comes here. Alone." He told him, he told the boy Ritsuka.

Asking Nagisa had been wrong. She already hated Soubi, she was jealous. The way she had asked Soubi Kun could have been the reason why he hadn't showed up. But Soubi was never someone one who would disobey his sacrifice. So he had asked the one person Soubi would listen to. He had asked Ritsuka.

_Soubi will come_ he reminded himself. He didn't hate him that much, did he? No he thought. He didn't.

So he waited, for minutes, hours and a day. Before they left. It was their last day here. A last goodbye or touch wouldn't hurt, it hurt him to even think about it. He put pressure on his forehead, the headaches, he needed medicine. All these thoughts and doubts were clouding his mind, his judgments.

He looked around for it, probably knocking a few other medicines to the floor. There was no one in the room, usually Nagisa would be around, but not now. It was probably night he thought. Not that it mattered anymore. He won't know the difference anyway. He found water, lucky that he didn't spill it over and popped some pills in his mouth. Hoping the pain would descend. Not long after, he lost unconsciousness.

He must have slept for a long time because when he woke up, it had been too late. Nagisa was in the room, she didn't need to make any noise or anything for him to know she was here. Her smell, the perfume she always wore was proof enough.

"Is Soubi Kun coming?" He asked her.

She must have gotten surprised because she let out a sudden yelp. "Huh, what?" She asked.

"Soubi Kun? Did he come when I was sleeping?" He asked, just in case he had missed him while he was sleeping.

"Nah" She said happily. "They left yesterday, right after saving Kio. They didn't come back for anything. Just went to fight Bloodless and that was it…How are you feeling" She asked, she probably didn't want to talk about them.

Surprisingly, he wasn't that upset. After all, this was what he half expected. Maybe more the half. Soubi hated him, hated him for giving him away to a monster. And now, he was all alone, again. He would call him, ask him to come by. But deep down inside, Ritsu knew that wouldn't work.

The only good thing he could provide Soubi now was information. Information on Zeroes and Sacrifices and their Fighters. He didn't mind, as long as it got him to talk to Soubi, he would always be around for him.

"Changed" he answered her.

* * *

**The End**

**R&R.**


End file.
